


Compliments

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I had a request. (Yea…me again. :P) I was hoping you could attempt a fic based on something I had in my head a while ago. Fluff beware! XD I was hoping you could do a fic where one (or all or whoever…Dean’s girl by nature, but who gives for this. All of the above!) of the guys flirts with you and you get embarrassed and can’t retort like you normally would. One day, you make a promise to yourself that you will say at least one good thing about the guy in question. At one of the comments you make (like a good attribute of his that is rarely mentioned to him), he blushes and tries to hide behind you or in your neck or something cute like that? Sorry this didn’t fit on the usual Ask/Request line. AND Could I please request one where the reader compliments Dean about his freckles or something and he gets super nervous?





	

Warnings: Nothing really, just fluff, no smut

Fic:

Something about him made you so nervous. Normally when guys flirted with you, you were quick on your feet, always ready with a response to throw them off or encourage their flirtations. With Dean though, things were different. He’d greet you every day with a “Hey Gorgeous,” or a “Good morning Beautiful” and you’d be lost for words.

You should be used to it by now, but the way he spoke to you in that deep, drawling voice always made you a stumbling mess. He was charming and stunningly handsome on top of it all, and the fact that it was you he always chose to flirt with made you trip over your words. No matter how badly you wanted to say something witty or return a compliment, you never could. You always found yourself stumbling over your words or staying quiet when you wished you could speak.

Today was the day you’d return his flirtations. You promised yourself that. No matter what Dean said to you, you’d flirt back; maybe point out something you like about him the same way he always does to you.

“Hey Y/N,” Dean greets you as he takes a seat on the couch beside you, “You look beautiful today, as always.”

“Thanks,” you say quietly, working up the nerve to say something more. Dean flashes you a perfect smile that could make your heart melt.

“What are you reading?” he asks. His fingers slide slowly along the edge of your book, his fingers brushing yours, before wrapping his hand around it. You let him coax the book from your hands and you watch as he begins to read the words on the page.

“Dean?” you ask tentatively.

“Yeah Sweetheart?” Dean asks, encouraging you to continue.

“I, um, you have pretty eyes,” you tell him.

“Sorry, what?” Dean asks, looking up from the book.

“I said you have pretty eyes,” you repeat. Dean’s cheeks turn pink as the words sink in.

“Y-you think so?” Dean asks.

“Yeah,” you answer, his reaction making you more confident, “And your smile, it’s perfect.”

“No it’s not,” Dean says, sitting back in the chair as if he could sink into it. His reaction makes you smile. It almost looked like you could make him just as flustered as he made you.

“Yes it is,” you protest, “And all those freckles? They’re adorable.” Dean starts to respond, but he stumbles over his words. His cheeks are bright red now and he turns his attention back to the book, hiding his face behind it. You can’t help but smile at how unnerved he’d become.

“Y-you’re ridiculous,” Dean mutters from behind the book. You chuckle as you stand from the chair, Dean peeking out from behind the book to watch you.

“Whatever you say Sweetheart,” you tease before sauntering away. Dean could flirt with you all he wanted, but now you knew you’d be able to flirt right back.


End file.
